Ryo Kitamura
Dark Green |symbol= Sword |debut-anime= Episode 20 |seiyū= Daisuke Ono |singer= Kazunari Ninomiya }} Ryo Kitamura (亮北村 Kitamura Ryo) is a recurring character in Nebula Aikatsu! and Aikatsu New Nebula!. He is a member of the group KINGS. Bio Backstory Ryo's interest in music was apparent when he and his family still lived in Canada. Learning composing and a bit of songwriting. Along with music, theater and acting were his passions as well, often being the lead of school plays. When moving to Japan, Ryo kept learning music and being introduced to a new world and culture got him more interested in doing music as he thought Japanese music sounds inspiring. His parents would support him in his dreams of music, even creating a studio in an empty room of their house. When Ryo was scouted to become a model at TS he met Yann, Louis, Makoto and Jun an old friend he met in Canada. All of them would form what would become KINGS, with Mikuo being added in the group. Ryo contributed a lot to the group thanks to his composing skills. Ryo would even get some main roles as an actor. Personnality At first glance, Ryo looks serious due to him not smiling often but he is actually a nice person who jokes a lot. He found it rather amusing that people would find him serious because of how he looked. He is a person that stays calm no matter the situation and is quite reliable. When he gets passionate about something he invests a lot in it and does what he can to realize that passion which is what motivated him to continue music and live his dream. Appearance Ryo has dark green eyes and dark green-blackish straight hair that reaches his waist. He previously wore black framed glasses. Ryo wears dark colored outfits and often wears a black vest sometimes of leather. His skin is rather pale and he is quite tall being 1,89. Etymology Ryo (亮 Ryo) means light. Kitamura (北村 Kitamura) means nothern village. Discography *''(D)EVIL'' (2019) Trivia *'Favorite Foods': Katsudon, barbecue burger, teriyaki, california rolls, yakisoba, sukiyaki, tempura, beavertail, poutine. *His sign is Aquarius. *Due to being half-Canadian he is quite fluent in English. *With the help of Jun he is learning how to speak Mandarin. *He is often called the group's "Bad Boy" due to the way he dresses. *Fans have been nicknaming Ryo Satan due to his almost crazy and psychopathic stage persona. Though he is known for being elegant, sophisticated and graceful. **Thus for his solo debut, Ryo has used this idea to create the story of an almost psychopathic character which is very different from his group's concept and unheard of in the world of Aikatsu. **Subjects have actually been wishing for him to be so different but remaining elegant while using that stage persona. *Ryo got famous as an actor due to his ability to play a range of different anti-heroic characters. *He is dating Mina from CARAT. *Ryo has been producing songs since KINGS debut and much like Mikuo, he has over 30+ writing credits and wrote and composed his entire solo album. Category:Male Idols Category:Male Characters Category:KINGS Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:TS Entertainment Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:KINGS JR